


Netflix and Chill

by nicoleaf



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural, The 100 (TV)
Genre: CLEXAAAAA, F/F, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Silly boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabe is an unrepentant fanboy and Sam just wants to watch TV and cuddle with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

Sam, Sammy, Sam-o, Samoose! Sam my sweetheart do you know how much I love you?”

 

“No.” 

 

“You don’t know how much I love you?”

 

“No, I won't watch ‘The 100’ with you.” Sam tried to glare at his boyfriend, but Gabe’s kicked puppy face had been perfected over several millennia.

 

“Whhyyyyyyyyyyy noooooootttt?” The archangel whined, plopping into his moose of a boyfriends lap.

 

“Because whenever we watch shows you’ve already seen you spoil everything and hiss at characters you don’t like and rant about ships that won’t even go canon for three seasons!” Sam huffed, he loved Gabe, but sometimes he was just a little too much for the Hunter to handle.

 

“What if I  _ promise _ not to say anything until we’re done with season one?” Gabe offered, eyes wide and earnest. ‘ _ Damn it, how can I say no to that’  _  Sam thought to himself. 

 

“Fine, but you have to make the popcorn.” The Hunter gave in, surely they could make it a whole season he thought as he watched his angel boyfriend rush to the kitchen, forgetting momentarily that he could have just made popcorn appear.

 

They made it a grand total of three episodes before Gabe broke down and started ranting about Clexa.


End file.
